In the restaurant business, correct accounting is a big problem. On the one hand, a wide variety of prices is involved. On the other hand, different things are ordered at widely different times. Furthermore, the correct amount has to be added up for the correct person. In most cases, payment is not made in the exact amount that corresponds to the bill but payment is made in a larger amount, and this then results in the return of money.
Frequently, the establishments have to work with staff who are not trained at all and come from different origins. In isolated cases, there is also staff who line their own pockets. In dealings close to frontiers with two currencies, it is difficult to distinguish between the currencies. More especially the coins of different currencies are sometimes very similar in appearance. For the customer, it is a nuisance having to get out his purse frequently. Often, the illumination is also unfavourable for writing and reading, for example in discotheques. Many customers get angry because they have to wait too long for the paying process to take place. Even if everything has taken place properly, the staff and those who are in charge of the accounting sit together until the early hours of the morning in order to do the accounting. The total turnover of the day and the individual turnover of each waiter or waitress is not known long after the premises have been shut. Also, there frequently arise difficulties with the tax collector who is prone to suspect manipulations in these establishments, so that the position vis-a-vis this authority is also difficult.